


Somewhere Only We Know

by JoelAmarez



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Morse Code, Pure, Stars, Tickles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fields, flashlights, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoelAmarez/pseuds/JoelAmarez
Summary: Koro-Sensei decided to take Class 3-E out on a weekend long camping trip to the mountains.Karma found somewhere relaxing to take Nagisa for a break he needs.OR: This will give you a toothache from fluff.





	Somewhere Only We Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GuadaLoupe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuadaLoupe/gifts).



> This is a gift for one of my friends. I had asked her for her favourite rarepair awhile back and upon becoming stumped for a rarepair, she gave me this ship. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it. Enjoy my Dears&Darlings!

Nagisa stares up to the darkened ceiling of the cabin he is currently sharing with a few other students of Class 3-E. 

Koro-Sensei had decided it would be fun to take the class for a weekend long camping trip in the mountains. 

The bluenette tosses towards the window, a glimpse of light catching his eye. He gets up to walk over to the cool glass. 

Across the cabin site sits another cabin, from its window emits a pattern of flashing light. 

A flashlight and a pattern. 

Morse code. Nagisa smiles to himself as he figures that it's probably Karma, bored out of his mind. Nagisa grabs a flashlight from nearby and begins to talk back to the other with the pattern. 

'Is that you, Karma? -Nagisa'

A reply is given not long after Nagisa finishes. 'Yes. Please send help. Can't sleep. Terasaka is snoring too loudly.' 

The petite male snickers as he begins to reply. 

The two talk back and forth for a few hours. The sounds of crickets and clicks filling the night air. 

'Hey, I found this field earlier. Want to go with me?' 

Nagisa thinks for a moment before he replies. 

'Sure.'

Once Nagisa sneaks out of the cabin to meet Karma, the other is waiting for him by the edge of the forest line, leaning against a tree. 

“Did you bring your flashlight?” Karma stretches once he sees Nagisa. 

The shorter male clicks his flashlight and Karma turns to lead Nagisa through the forest. 

The walk seems rather short. Karma throws one arm towards the path forward into an opening. “And here is the gracious garden, found by yours truly.” Karma gives a smug smirk. 

Nagisa looks towards the field in awe, the grass overgrown, reaching up over his knees and tickling his fingertips. Wildflowers of all sorts dotting the dark field, lightning bugs floating about to give a soft illumination. Near the center of the field is a pond so still, it mirrors the stars, seeming endlessly deep as the skies above endlessly reach. A few trees grow in random patches of the openness of the field. 

“This is-...” Nagisa is at a loss of what to say. The tranquility and clarity offered by the field and its endless possibilities is a peace and a sense of wonder he hardly remembers. 

“Yeah. Come on. Let's go a bit further in. I didn't walk you down here just so you could stare with your jaw hanging.” Karma waltzes forward. 

After a moment, Nagisa follows him deeper into the vast openness. Karma comes to a stop near a tree and places his flashlight on a branch, the light reaching far, scratching the edges of the forest lines on the other side of the field.

“Let me see yours.” After Nagisa hands Karma his flashlight, the taller of the two does the same with it as he did with the other. 

Once satisfied with the placement, Karma walks out a few more than a couple paces, he turns to Nagisa, his arm extended. “May I have this dance?” Karma gives a playful smile as he jokingly bows. 

Nagisa holds back a laugh as he takes Karma’s hand and curtsy, “You may, good sir.” 

Neither can keep a straight face, both let out barks of laughter before Karma pulls Nagisa closer to start dancing. 

As the two begin to simply sway, Nagisa loses touch with his surroundings, the feeling of Karma’s arms wrapped around him being the hold that keeps him grounded and the soft, vibrant hum from Karma’s chest and throat luring him closer. Nagisa leans into Karma’s chest, his head resting upon it while the bluenette’s arms tighten around the other’s neck. Karma rests his head against Nagisa’s and continues the soft lullaby as the two enjoy this moment of bliss. 

After awhile, Karma begins to guide Nagisa into a dance teeming with simplistic steps and extravagant twirls. Karma gives a content hum as he softly smiles to Nagisa, the blue haired boy giving a smile of which the shine could rival that of the night’s stars and his laughter similar to the sound of bells. The two dance together, their shadows intertwining as they let themselves get lost in the steps. 

Inevitably, one of them slips up and stumble, sending both tumbling into the grass. Which one of them it was, neither can remember. It's not important. At the moment, Nagisa lays on top of Karma’s chest, both breathing heavily with wild smiles on their faces and joyful glints in their eyes. Karma leans over and gives the other a small kiss on his nose, making the recipient giggle. 

Nagisa rolls onto the grass and nestles comfortably into Karma’s side, the red haired boy wrapping his arm around him. The two gaze up at the sky, Nagisa showing Karma some of the constellations of the mapped stars. Karma can't seem to keep his attention to the stars for long, much more interested in the boy currently next to him. Karma studies the petite boy’s features, from his brilliant blue eyes to his soft hair to the smile that doesn't leave his face as he continues to go on about the night. 

Nagisa looks over to Karma and gives a confused hum. 

“Nothing. Just staring at the most beautiful person of the universe.” Karma smirks as he begins peppering kisses all over Nagisa’s face, each one drawing out the bells of laughter that eases Karma’s ears. 

“Not fair! That tickles!” Nagisa tries to cover his face, but is unsuccessful when Karma begins to tickle his sides. “K-Karma! Sta- Stoap! It t-tickles! Noooo.” Nagisa is convinced this is how he is going to die. Of laughter. But Karma’s reign of tyranny tickles comes to a halt, the taller of the two choosing to kiss him instead. Nagisa leans into the kiss, it's soft tenderness alluring and sweet. Karma pulls back to look down at the shorter male, his eyes reflecting that the stars. 

Karma sits up and pulls Nagisa with him, Nagisa leans against the other. The two swap sweet words until the sun comes up, it's golden rays flow, filling the skies with the first light. 

Nagisa loves this. It's a moment of peace with joy. A moment where the two can just enjoy the company of the other. Nagisa loves the tired red haired boy that he is sure wasn't bored, but waiting. The short male leans up and gives the other soft kisses to his jaw and trail them up to his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story, thank you. I'm proud of this.  
> I will be posting more chapters in the future of other stories and ships, but if you want me to do more with this pairing, let me know in the comments or you can contact me through my Instagram, Wattpad, or Twitter. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the story. <3


End file.
